Ipod Shuffle Challenge Response
by Mage of Dragons
Summary: I've tried my hand at the challenge! Drabbles about anything and everything, you know, cause it's me. Read it and try it! Third set is up!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey all, I'm back with new drabbles, this set inspired by Noorah's challenge response! They've also been done by breezyme, so if you like mine and haven't read theirs yet, or just want to see other authors' take on this really cool challenge, check them out! Anyway, this was a lot of fun, and I might to them again sometime soon. And I'm sorry if they're all really random, I just went wherever the music took me._**

**_PS. Oh yeah, here are the rules:_**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them**

**oh yeah and as you can see, i had to pick a fandom since i am to random (cough cough rhyming cough cough) to stick to one something. though i may try that next :) enjoy!**

**

* * *

****This Is Our Town- We the Kings**

It took Kel a long time before she was able to return to the place where Haven had once stood. The fort that had once been so beautiful in its disarray of people and animals, laughter and hope was now a charred a broken ruin. It lay like a stain upon the land, visible for miles around, and to Kel a constant reminder of her failures. She stood outside the broken gate for a long time, just taking in everything, tears filling her eyes. She didn't even notice as Dom crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Its okay, Kel," he whispered into her ear. "We built Haven once. We can rebuild it. This is where we belong." And, for a second, she surprised herself, because she believed him.

**Lying From You- Linkin Park**

Maybe this had been a long way coming, Alanna thought. She and Jon had always had their fights, their disagreements, but everything had always turned out all right in the end. Well, this time it was different. She could run away, hide from him as she worked with the Bazhir, but that still couldn't fix things between them. Not for the first time, she wondered if they really weren't meant to be. Only, this time, the accusation felt real. They had always been a team, always been together. But now she wondered if they were too alike, if things couldn't work out.

Maybe they were two halves of the same whole. But even so, somehow the pieces just didn't quite fit back together again.

**One Week- Barenaked Ladies**

It had happened again. She and Rosto had fought again about each other's positions, and angry, she had stomped off, angry and hurt tears in her eyes. He was the first man she had ever really cared for, but still, he could make her so angry sometimes. He'd never give up his position as the Rouge, yet he would always ask her if she really liked life as a Dog. Who was he to ask her to give up her whole life?

She heard a rap on the door. Startled, she walked over to open it, to see a bashful Rosto in the doorway, holding a bunch of flowers, a sheepish grin on his face. "I'm sorry, Beka," he said softly. "Will you forgive me?"

Laughing, she ushered him inside her room, just as she had every time before.

**Everybody's Fool- Evanescence**

Delia descended down the Grand Staircase, brilliant and radiant in shining green silk. To Alanna, her very presence as venomous, poisoning the very air around her. Already, all the men at the palace had fallen in love with her, even Jonathon. Couldn't they see that she was all a fake? That, behind her perfect face, there was no heart, only a cunning and ruthless intelligence that sought to ensnare and toy with men's hearts?

She was beautiful, but she was hollow. Still, somehow, she had managed to fool the whole court.

**Are You With Me? - Vaux**

It had been sometime now since their return from the Realms of the Gods. And, still, they had not found a way to break the news of their courtship to their friends, though they suspected that some already knew. But Daine was still wary of the gossip and hurt she had already suffered most of her life, even if she would not admit it. And Numair, though wholly committed, was still waiting for the moment when his much younger student and love would change her mind. He did not want to disclose the news, and risk sullying her reputation.

But it was one night, at the King's Birthday ball, as the herald announced their names, and they stood poised at the top of the Grand Stair, that the moment just felt right. He held out his hand to her, whispering silently, "Are you with me?"

Closing her eyes, she slipped her hand into his, their fingers intertwining. Her face said "I trust you completely," and that was all he needed. Together, they descended.

**Only Fooling Myself- Kate Voegele**

From across the row, Neal caught her eye, giving her his most charming, crooked smile. Kel knew that they were only friends, but still, the sight set off an excited dance in the pit of her stomach. For the thousandth time, she tried to crush the feeling, telling herself, _you know we're just friends, you know he only loves court beauties._ But still, it was never enough to completely erase her crush. Because, sometimes he would say something, or offer a smile, that seemed so completely perfect, so completely for her, that she couldn't help but wonder if he really did feel the same. Maybe she was just fooling herself, but then again, maybe not, she thought as he rushed to join her after class, his eyes bright.

**Way Away- Yellowcard**

She was leaving, Aly thought, as she pushed the boat from the shore. It would only be a little journey; just enough to escape her parents' disappointment and her mother's attention, but still, the independence was thrilling. It felt good to leave them all behind, if only for a few days. It felt good to leave behind all of her frustrations, all of her disappointments.

It may only be for a few days, she thought, but still, it would be an adventure. She'd make sure of that. Maybe then they'd be able to see her as she saw herself. Maybe then they'd appreciate her for who she was, for her talents. They'd see.

**Another Day- Rent**

"Hullo, Kel," he said, opening the door to her quarters. He had a bottle of wine tucked into one arm. "Everyone else is celebrating, so I thought you'd like to, as well."

She stared into his eyes for a long time. They were bright, excited. There was no doubt that he really cared for her, but, still, sometimes, she wondered if he ever was completely sincere, or if she was just another one of his conquests. "Why didn't you come to the ball?" he asked, his voice subdued.

"The court, the balls, they all seem so...fake," she replied. I don't lies. I don't like being lied to." Defiant, she looked at his face, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Not tonight, Dom, just not tonight." She turned her back to him, and without a word, he walked back out the door.

**Unwell- Matchbox Twenty**

"Yuki, please wait. Please," he called after her.

She whirled to face him. "Why, Neal? Why should I?" Her voice was hurt, her dark eyes unreadable.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. You know I love you. It's just…I'm not perfect. I make mistakes. I'm still learning how to do this. But I'm _trying, _okay? I'm doing my best. Maybe right now, it's not good enough, maybe I'm not good enough, but please, just give me another chance? Give me some time? Because, I promise, things will change. Just stay a while with me."

She thought for a long time, her eyes searching his face, reading every trace of honesty that he left there for her to read. Finally, she sighed. "Okay, Neal." She said at last.

**Absolutely (Story of a Girl) - Nine Days**

She was shy. She was imperfect. She was wary of men. Still, despite this, she was perfect in his eyes, and he loved her, more than any other human being he had ever met. Their relationship was never perfect. There were far too many fights. He did far too many things for which he later apologized. She never trusted him enough to completely let her in. It was rough, it was messy. Love for them was imperfect.

But despite that, despite the fact that things never changed, they always had each other. They always had their love to come back to. So, yes, they were imperfect. They fought, and cried, and bled, and apologized. But, in the end, they loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

**_A/N: Anyway, hope you liked them, please review, check out the others, then try it yourself! I think they're really excitng :)_**

**_Magey_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hi, again. Anyway, I liked these so much that I did another set. I have to say that I like these ones better. Anyway, I'm not reposting the rules, because you should probably have seen them by now. So, enjoy._**

**_Oh yeah, and my focus this time (I decided I needed one) was Kel._**

* * *

**I Don't Wanna Rock- Bowling for Soup**

Kel lay with her face pressed into the pillows, trying to hide the tears streaming down her face. It was just one hurt too many.

Without a sound, Neal crept into her room. He shut the door soundlessly, and went to sit on her bed, rubbing her back gently. "Kel," he whispered slowly, "Kel, will you please you talk to him? He may be an idiot, but he loves you, and this is killing him."

Kel picked her head up off of the pillow and sniffled. "That's just the thing, Neal," she said at last. "I don't want to try anymore. I don't want to tell him I love him anymore. I don't want to _love _him anymore."

**The Rock Show- Blink 182**

Kel. Kel was… she was beautiful and perfect and strong and brave and one of his best friends in the world. She was tall and gorgeous and always there for him, even when they disagreed. Kel was everything that he wanted. And she was in his arms right now, as they moved to the slow rhythm of the music. Merric would never understand how he could have had a chance with her, but somehow it had happened. And, even if, after tonight, she left him for someone else, he'd still ask her to dance. Because he'd never be able to forget her, or this night.

**Stockholm Syndrome- Blink 182**

It was all she could see. The image filled her vision, and she couldn't bear to tear her eyes away. Dom's face, cold and ashen, his blue eyes cold and dark. The arrow that sprouted from his chest. Her head spun, her stomach pushed against her throat. She was lost, falling. He lay dying in her arms, and all she could think of was the way he had smiled the first day she had met him.

Someone kill me now, she begged silently, I can't live without him.

**Hello- Evanescence**

He had been perfect, or so everyone had thought. Gorgeous looks, white-blonde hair, icy blue eyes. And perhaps he had once been as perfect as he looked, Kel thought. But something had changed him. She didn't know what- or who- it was. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't her fault, but still, lingering doubts plagued her mind.

She pictured his body, lying still and prone on the floor of the Chamber, and thought, maybe he was alive before he entered, but he stopped breathing-- he stopped living long before that.

**What If- Coldplay**

There had never really seemed to be any rhyme or reason why Dom liked her. Of that she was sure. He loved Court beauties, flirted with them at every ball, attracting more than his fair share. But he picked her, he loved her, for some reason that she could not see.

Not for the first time, she wondered what would happen to her if suddenly, he stopped wanting her, stopped loving her. She closed her eyes, and stopped breathing for a moment. The thought was too painful to bear.

**Cornelius Fudge is an Ass- The Harry Potters**

Maybe Lord Wyldon was being "a complete and total ass" as Neal had so eloquently put it. He had certainly given her enough reasons to warrant him that title. Still, she had to hope that he had a reason behind this. Because she didn't hate him, she admired him so much. And she didn't want to believe that he truly could make such a huge mistake.

**What's Left of Me- Nick Lachey**

"And I understand… if it's too soon. I know you really cared about Cleon, and I don't want to hurt you anymore. But Kel, I can't hide it anymore. I _love _you."

Dom was speaking, he was standing before her and proclaiming his love, and Kel was frozen solid. She couldn't say a word. He stood before her expectantly, and she finally managed to shake herself free.

"Dom, whatever happened with me and Cleon, that's the past. I knew what I was getting involved in. I knew that I was going to get hurt. It wasn't a mistake, but it was my decision. But I don't want to be judged by it anymore. That's the past."

He smiled, so warmly and graciously, that she knew that, whatever her past, her future was here, with Dom, for now and forever. Slowly, her grin grew to match his own.

**Misery Business- Paramore**

She didn't love him. Of that she was sure. Or at least, she didn't love him in that way. Not really. But still, she got some sort of sick satisfaction as she saw Neal standing between them, his resolve wavering.

Yuki's eyes were hard. "If you leave now, Nealan, I will never forgive you. With the Gods as my witness, I swear I will _never _forgive you."

He opened his mouth to speak, but her glare made him close it.

He looked at her once. She was already saddling her horse. She didn't have time.

Neal turned back to Yuki. "I'm sorry, Yuki. But Kel needs me more right now. New Hope needs me more right now. I'm sorry." He saddled his horse and left.

Maybe she got some strange satisfaction from the fact that Neal valued their friendship more than his tenuous love. But something inside her also broke and she turned and saw Yuki fall to the ground.

**The Burn- Matchbox Twenty**

As she lay next to him, feeling his comfortable warmth pressing into her, a thought passed through her head: she should leave. If she left now, maybe the damage wouldn't be so great. They hadn't known what they were doing at the time. They were drunk. He was her best friend. They both had reputations, had people who cared for them. How could they both ruin that? But then, his arm snaked out to grab her waist, and he turned, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I don't regret what I did last night." He stated flatly. "Do you?"

She considered it for a moment, remembering everything that she had felt that night. "No," she said softly. "I don't."

"Good," He said, kissing her forehead softly. "Then come lay back down."

As she settled back in beside Neal, her best friend, her lover. She was briefly grateful for the burn, the hurt she had somehow avoided. She didn't know what would happen. She did know that everything would be okay.

**Everything You Want- The Vertical Horizon**

She didn't know how she had gotten there. She didn't know why she was standing there before him. She didn't know what to say to the question in his eyes. It was true, he was good and sweet and brave. He was everything she could have wanted. He loved her, unquestionably, purely, without ever asking for something in return. And now he stood here, a question in his eyes for her and only her.

But… she couldn't. He was absolutely perfect, and yet, something was missing. He was everything she wanted, and needed, but somehow, it was hollow. She wished that she felt the same. But somehow, she didn't. She lowered her eyes, not daring to meet his, not wanting to see the love he held there.

"I'm sorry, Owen," she said softly. "I-- I can't."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hey all, I'm back again with my third set. I really like doing these. Alot. Anyway, its Kel-themed again, because I guess I connect the most with her. Plus you get lotsa interesting pairs )_**

**_Oh, also, this set is dedicated to _**tuxie13, **_beacuse she asked for another set :). And thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are all really great :). _**

* * *

**Hero- Chad Kroeger**

Kel was poised and ready, standing at the start of the jousting line. Lord Wyldon sat on his horse on the other side of the ring, looking solid and sure in his armor. The flag lowered. "Charge," she whispered to Peachblossom. Her hurricane of a horse took flight tearing down the dirt path. She barely had time to think; lowering her lance was almost automatic by now. She couldn't remember what happened next, but all she remembered was turning to see the old Training Master lying on his back in the dirt, unhorsed. The crowd erupted into cheers, the loudest off coming from a small cluster of girls near the track. Kel knew that she wasn't a hero for unhorsing Lord Wyldon, after all, he was just a man. But for a moment, looking at those girls, she felt like one.

**Gravity- Sara Bareilles**

His eyes felt like gravity; deep blue and endless, dragging her down and into him. She caught his gaze, but found herself caught up in the infinite emotion in his eyes. It took far too much of her strength to be able to pull away. It troubled her to feel like she was falling, every time she looked into Dom's eyes, but, she realized with a smile, she _was _falling, though in a completely different way. She was falling for him, heart and soul.

But it didn't bother her. After all, he was her gravity. Who was she to escape his pull?

**The Way We Talk- The Maine**

Kel watched as the newest court beauty, Marianna of Bellrain, slunk down the steps of the Grand Staircase, clad in a tight red silk dress. It was true, she _was _stunning, dark and radiant in the shining crimson folds of her dress, dark hair and dark eyes entrancing all of the men who waited eagerly below, staring up at her with no other thoughts in their heads but to be with her. From somewhere on the Ballroom floor, Kel gnashed her teeth. She would never admit that she was jealous, but she couldn't stand the haughtiness of all the court beauties who knew that they had all the men wrapped around their fingers.

All the men may love her, but she felt sick anytime she heard Marianna of Bellrain's name.

**Breakfast At Tiffany's- Deep Blue Something**

"Kel, please. Don't be like this," Dom entreated, keeping his voice low.

Kel looked up at him, suddenly snapping. "Don't be like this? Don't be like this? Then how should I be? Happy that you're-- that you're dumping me, like just another piece of Court trash?" Tears filled her eyes, and she brushed them away roughly on the sleeve of her dress, not caring if she ruined the fabric.

"Kel, come _on, _you knew that things were over. Admit it. I've got the Own, you've got New Hope. We're going in completely different directions. Life is getting in the way, we can't keep going on forever like this. We don't have anything to tie us together anymore, now that we're apart so often."

Kel looked as if she had been slapped. Speechless, she opened and closed her mouth several times, shaking with anger and hurt. She finally met his eyes, and said, "What about love, Dom? What about love?" It was his turn to be speechless as she left him there, fleeing back to her rooms.

**How Far We've Come- Matchbox Twenty**

Kel and Neal sat together on the fence, watching the pages as they completed their first steps in learning staff work. It was almost comical, their exaggerated motions, and little yelps of pain. They very much resembled a group of clumsy puppies taking their very first steps.

"It's hard to believe we were like that once," Kel remarked slowly, watching as two pages sparred in a corner, wincing as one was knocked to the ground. "They're so small! I guess we've come a long way since we were pages."

Neal took a moment to study her face carefully, before slinging his arm around her, smiling. "Yeah," he agreed. "We've definitely come a long, long way."

**Check Yes Juliet- We The Kings**

A tap on her window. Kel stirred in her bed. Another tap, followed by her name, whispered loudly in the dark. Slowly, she rose, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It was the middle of the night! She protested silently as she made her way over to the window, struggling with the clutch until she finally could crack the windows open. There below her rooms stood Merric, clad only in a tunic and breeches, barefoot, standing expectantly, looking back up at her.

"Merric! What do you want?" She said sleepily. It was the middle of the night, and she had little patience, even for her lover.

"Kel, do you love me?" he whispered sheepishly.

"Merric! It's the middle of the night! Go back to bed," she protested weakly.

"Please, Kel, I have to know. Do you love me?" he looked so small and vulnerable from her window, though Kel knew that he was anything but either of those things. She sighed.

"Yes, Merric. Yes I do."

**On and On About You- Bowling For Soup**

There was a surprise attack at New Hope. Somehow, Scanrans had managed to sneak inside the gates. How, Kel would never know. But, somehow, she and Owen were stuck inside the room they shared together, without armor, and with only Kel's sword and glaive as weapons. A knock sounded from the door, as an attacker tried to smash it in. Her lover turned to her, a serious look in his grey eyes, which were bright and without fear.

"Kel," he said simply, "I'm glad that you chose me." With that, he grabbed her sword and charged the first of the attackers with a yell. She was close behind him.

**Back Into Your Head- Tegan and Sara**

"Kel, you have your mask on again," Neal said slowly, not wanting to provoke the Lady Knight into something when she looked so hurt, so vulnerable. "Please don't do this. Please don't shut me out." She stood a ways away from him, trembling, but she wouldn't let him come any closer. "_Please, _Kel." His hands were outstretched, pleading with her. "I just want to help you. Please just let me back in,"

She wavered for a moment. "I-- failed them, Neal. I couldn't save them," she whispered, the tears suddenly falling now. She took a few steps forward and he caught her in his arms.

"It's okay," he whispered, stroking her hair, "It'll be okay, Kel."

**Sunsets and Car Crashes (cover)- The Perfect Autumn**

As Kel stepped unsurely into the ballroom, Cleon had to stare. Never before had he seen his friend looking so beautiful. She walked towards them steadily, without the graceful float of a court lady, but with small even steps that were all her own. He held out his hand for her to take, and she reached for it gladly, pressing herself into his embrace. "My sunrise," he whispered into her ear. "Just in case you're wondering, you're absolutely beautiful, now and always." She blushed and clung all the more tightly to him.

**The Feeling- Sewn**

"I don't know what to say, Kel. What do you want me to say?" his voice was sincere, his eyes hurt. "Tell me what I'm doing wrong."

She looked at Dom exasperatedly. She almost broke for him then, because she knew that she had been unreasonable. But, sometimes, she couldn't ignore being hurt this way. "That's just it, Dom. I don't want to tell you what to say, or what to do. Would it kill you to do something for me for once, all on your own?" She was angry, he could hear it in her voice, though she kept her face carefully blank.

"Kel, I'm sorry. I love you, I'll do anything for you. But-- you're so different, you're so special, you mean everything to me-- I'm absolutely terrified. I don't know what to do. I'm scared to death that once day you'll leave, and this will all be some sort of cruel joke. So please, just tell me what to say, and I'll promise that I mean it."

* * *


End file.
